


Thirsty for Your Blood!

by BlueMist7401



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Stephen Strange is a vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, There will be a lot of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange is a vampire and he obsess with a certain billionaire's blood.





	Thirsty for Your Blood!

It was cool and misty night in New York City because it rained a little not too long ago and a person named Doctor Stephen Strange liked the feel of the moist in the air on a cool night. Ever since he became a vampire he began to love the night more and more, especially when it’s wet and gloomy. And of course, he doesn’t like to go out during the daylight anymore. He no longer liked the feel of the sun and he shouldn’t stay in the sun for too long because then he’ll slowly be burned alive. 

Stephen took a nice deep breath as emerged from his hiding spot. He hasn’t been outside in the city for a few days because he didn’t see the need to go outside and explore around the city that he already knew so well since he was still human, but now he really needed to go outside tonight. He needed to drink somebody’s blood, he hasn’t drunk any blood for the last few days and he could die because of it. 

Since he became a vampire he stopped being a sorcerer (although, he still know some his magic) and he was no longer was the protector of the New York Sanctum because the other sorcerers couldn’t let a vampire protect the Sanctum. And so, the other sorcerers kicked him out but let him keep some of his magic as long as Stephen doesn’t get into a lot of trouble or they will hunt him down and will kill him. 

Stephen was now exploring around the city trying to find some victim’s blood to taste but none of the people on the streets seemed to be very… edible. There were mostly a lot homeless people and bad-looking people smoking and drinking on the streets and none of looked did look very edible, but he had to find some edible blood soon or he’ll soon perish….

And so, he kept on searching until he notices a building that he has seen before. He walked towards the building to have a closer look and saw that it was a place that everyone knew which was called Stark tower. Stephen had a seen Stark tower a couple of times before he was still human and even when he was sorcerer but he never went inside of the tower even before he became a vampire. And for some reason his curiosity came over him and he jumped and started to climb on the side of the building. Maybe there will be an employee in the tower that he could snack on. 

He looked through the window and saw no one until he was around the top floors and saw someone that he knew that everyone knew. 

It was Tony Stark. 

Stephen never met Tony Stark but of course he knew who he was. He has seen him on TV, on the internet and on magazines and in paper. Basically, in almost every source of media he seen or heard the billionaire at least once. Stephen already knew that he had a big ego and he knew that the billionaire did some… pretty terrible things. Stephen also knew that Tony Stark was also a superhero called Iron-man but Stephen thought he had nothing to worry about if the billionaire didn’t have the suit on. 

Stephen watched Tony quietly as he working on something like probably on some new tech like he always did and Stephen would admit that the billionaire was pretty good-looking. At least he won’t admit that he is good-looking out loud. He continued to watch the billionaire as he was working hard on something and Stephen was finding him more and more checking out his body and then Stephen found him checking out the billionaire’s ass. The billionaire had a very nice ass. Stephen licked his lips and his fangs; it was making him very… thirsty. 

And suddenly Stephen’s hunger grew even faster as he kept watching the billionaire worked. His eyes were turning red and Stephen was breathing very heavily until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

‘Well, it was going to drink someone’s blood it might as well be the billionaire.’ Stephen thought. 

Stephen broke through the window and launched at Tony. 

Tony jumped back a little and turned around quickly, and eyes widen in bewilderment. “What the HELL!”

“Well, hello there, Mr. Stark,” Stephen said darkly. 

“Who the HELL are you?!” Tony yelled, obviously is very anger that an intruder busted through his window. Tony thought that the window would be strong enough to with stand someone busting through and he wonder how an ordinary looking man came all the way up here in the tower anyway.

Tony looked closer at his intruder and he gasped a little when he saw the intruder’s eyes were red and his pupils were unnaturally thin like a cat eyes when it looks straight in the blinding sun. 

“Your worst nightmare, Mr. Stark,” Stephen gave a hungry growl. 

Stephen didn’t hesitate and pounced towards Tony. 

A robotic arm launched towards the vampire to protect Tony but Stephen stopped and grabbed the arm first and snapped it in half like the robot arm was a twig. 

Tony was so shocked by the intruding vampire’s super-human strength that he didn’t know what to say. He just stood there in astonishment just watching the vampire slowly walked towards him. 

“W-what are you?” Tony asked, trying not to sound scared. 

“That’s not important to know what I am but I know who you are, Tony Stark, but then again everyone knows who you are,” Stephen chuckled darkly as he continue to walk slowly Tony. 

“Friday, get my suit ready!” Tony demanded but only his robotic arm from his suit came and the robotic arm warped around Tony’s arm. 

Tony raised his robotic hand so he would blast the vampire away but Stephen quickly dodged the blast pounced on him and pushed him onto the floor. Stephen was a top of Tony and Stephen was so much stronger than him that Tony could only struggle a little bit beneath him.

“Wow, you really are nothing without your iron suit, Mr. Stark,” Stephen mocked Tony in his hour of need. 

He put his fangs in Tony’s neck and started sucking on his blood. At first, Stephen thought that Stark’s blood would taste bitter like Tony himself but it actually tasted sweet and a little bit spicy. It tasted so good, no it tasted delicious. Stephen would even as go as it was the best tasting blood that he ever had. Stephen pulled away and stopped biting on his victim’s neck so he would lick the blood off of his fangs and his lips. After he was done he pulled Tony’s neck up and he sank his fangs into his victim’s neck and started drinking his blood again. 

Now normally, Strange would only drink someone’s blood slowly so it won’t hurt his victim’s neck and he would only drink a little bit of blood from the victim so his victims wouldn’t lose a lot of blood but would drink enough blood so he’ll live for a while longer. It is one of the reasons why the other sorcerers haven’t hunted him down and killed him yet because Stephen kept a low profile with his victims. However, Tony’s blood tasted so good that he couldn’t stop drinking it even if he wanted to which was causing a lot pain to Tony’s neck. 

Tony was getting some much pain in his neck that he couldn’t help but to groan in pain and when Stephen continued to think his blood he started to scream in agony. 

Stephen stopped biting his neck and pulled back to apologies for what he was doing to him. 

“My apologies, Mr. Stark, but your blood just tastes so good! It’s way too good tasting blood for a cold person like you.” Stephen ran his fingers down to Tony’s chest to his stomach as he looked down at Tony’s body. “And you have a nice body as well,” Stephen whispered as he was admiring the billionaire’s body up so close. 

Tony looked confused when Stephen whispered that but he ignored him and continued to try struggle away from the vampire. 

“You know if you weren’t such a well-known person I would consider kidnapping you,” Stephen said darkly.

“WHAT?!” Tony was sounding way too valuable at this point. 

Stephen shook his head violently, “My apologies again, Mr. Stark, that’s just my predatory instinct acting up again. I don’t kidnap people, I just drink whatever person I could find’s blood and leave them alone and they never see me again after that.” 

“Do you really expect me to believe you?!” Tony screamed aggressively at the vampire. 

“Well….no, I guess not.” Stephen chuckled and he pulled Tony’s neck up again so he would continue to drink his blood. 

“Stay away from him you vampire!” A voice yelled out of nowhere. 

Stephen stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who had yelled out. 

And then Rhoney, Tony’s best friend, came out of nowhere and he pulled out some sort of ray-gun that Tony had designed and made a long time ago and he blasted an orange beam out of it. The beam of light hit Stephen’s shoulder and was burning his skin like the sun would if he was outside during the day. 

Stephen screeched in pain and let go of Tony who was dropped to fall and landed on his left arm. Tony groaned in pain but stayed on the ground and watched as Rhoney handling the vampire. 

Rhodey was holding up surprising well against the vampire. 

Rhodey shot the vampire in the shoulder again with the ray-gun and Stephen screeched in agony even more then the last time. 

Stephen hissed and jumped back to the open window 

“I’ll come back for you, Tony Stark,” Stephen said before he vanished in the night. “We will meet each other again.” 

Rhodey ran up to Tony and his hand out so to help up Tony off the floor. “Tony, are you, all right?!” 

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.” Tony said as he took Rhoney’s hand and slowly went up to his feet. He still was a very stunned of what just happened. In just an hour ago he didn’t believe that vampires even existed and then suddenly one just burst through the window and drank some of his blood. But there was something that still scared Tony.

“What does he mean that we will meet again?” Tony asked, he wouldn’t admit it but he was afraid of the answer.

“Because, Tony, vampires usually only have one victim at a time but they find a victim that have very good tasting blood that really they like they would try to drink it again and they are very hard to get rid of vampires when that happens.”

“Oh, great that was he means,” Tony said. “I got to boost my security to make sure he stays out and protect myself! And my robots can’t take it anymore! That vampire destroyed most of my tech! I got to enhance them so they would be better at fighting vampires. He completely destroyed almost all of them!” 

“How well did your machines fight off against the vampire?” 

“No, they didn’t well against the vampire like not at all!” 

“Well, I knew those vampires very strong but I didn’t know they were that strong! I wasn’t expecting him to destroy about almost all of your security robots.” 

Stephen wasn’t too far from Stark tower and he came back to the ledge looked into the window watching Tony and his friend Rhodey talk to each other but he made sure that he stayed hidden in the shadows outside and was out of sight.

“Yes, Stark we will meet again….” Stephen whispered to the dark as he licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to meet the billionaire again…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I specifically wrote this Fanfic for Halloween but there will be more chapters! Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading my Fanfic! If there's any grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix it, please! :D


End file.
